Speed Me Up Or Slow Me
by BTRFanBoy
Summary: Everything changes when the boys are kidnapped by a crazy fan and their friendship is pushed to new boundaries. KOGAN. Maybe some JARLOS haven't decided yet
1. One

"James, cover my back. I'm going in! " Carlos yelled as he mashed the buttons on his controller forcing the warrior on the screen to move forward into the cave.

"Kendall he's on the attack!"

"Don't worry, I got him!" Kendall replied to Logan who was beginning to show the pressure of battling his friends on their favourite video game. The sounds of explosions and gunfire filled the entire apartment, along with screams and yells barking orders to their teammates.

"He's got the flag!"

"Not for long!" Logan repeatedly hit the buttons on the controller until his character did what he wanted. The boys were so engrossed in their game that they didn't notice the small brunette girl walk into the room.

"Bio hazard battle blast five? I thought you guys had learnt your lesson from the last time you played that?"

"The call of Raindar Seven is too great. Besides, we've agreed to stop as soon as there's a hint of a fight."

"Whatever. Tell mom I'm off to the pool with Tyler."

"Sure thing baby sis... No fair! Carlos you can't respawn right next to the checkpoint!" The Latino boy laughed as he began to charge for the flag once again. Katie rolled her eyes and left the four teenage boys alone once again. The boys weren't playing for more than five minutes before the front door slammed open causing them all to jump in fright.

"DOGS!" When they realized the intruder was Gustavo they resumed their virtual battle. "Stop the video game now and get cleaned up. We've been written a big ol' check to do a private concert for a fan." The instructions shouted by their boss was muffled from the sound of a hand grenade exploding forcing James and Carlos' characters to respawn once again.

"Now's our chance to attack!" spat Logan as he pushed the joystick forward causing virtual Logan to sprint forward into another cave. "I got it Kendall! I got the flag!"

"Well done Logie. I'll hold them off. Get it to our base." Logan nodded in understanding and began following the leader's instructions.

"Almost there..." Logan whispered sticking his tongue out slightly, subconsciously knowing that it improved his concentration. Suddenly the screen went black and all the noises signalling a war were cancelled out, replaced with the screams and yells of the four teenage boys, confused as to what had happened. Their confusion didn't last long, it immediately vanishing when they saw Kelly with the game console's plug in her hand.

"Really? You had to pull the plug out? You couldn't have just pressed the off button on the console?"

"That was a bit dramatic." Carlos said, agreeing with the taller, more handsome boy, who had replaced his controller with his lucky comb and was running it gently through his luscious, soft brown locks.

"GET READY. NOW!" Gustavo's yell was so loud that the boys could have sworn the apartment actually shook. The reluctantly slumped off to their shared bedrooms and began to pretty themselves up.

Carlos was the first to appear from his room, taking no effort at all as to put anything more than a clean t-shirt on. He was rummaging through the refrigerator when laughter could be heard from the corridor leading off to the bedrooms. The blonde and shorter of the brunette's soon followed the laughter, both dressed in their usual attire. A red and white plaid shirt for Kendall and a shirt and sweater vest for Logan. The laughter immediately died when they entered the front room and saw the glare Gustavo was giving them from behind his orange sunglasses. Logan looked up to the blonde boy and smiled, knowing they were in trouble for being in such a good mood when Gustavo clearly wasn't. Kendall pushed him slightly on the shoulder, but the gentle push was strong enough to cause the genius boy to lose balance slightly. This was enough to cause the fits of giggles to return.

They were waiting for another fifteen minutes until James finally appeared, his outfit immaculate. White skinny jeans, black t-shirt and a tight fitting purple leather jacket. Not a single hair was out of place on the boy's head. The rest of the band weren't surprised that it had taken James so long to get ready, at the end of the day, they were used to him being the 'pretty' one. Kelly and Gustavo, on the other hand, weren't so patient. They forced the four boys out of the apartment and down to the limo that was waiting for them in the parking lot. the boys piled into the back, along with Gustavo and Kelly and they were soon pulling out of the driveway on route to their destination. Kelly spent the first ten minutes of the journey just observing the boys. Logan and Kendall were sat next to each other, they always sat next to each other and they always sat slightly closer than anyone would deem appropriate. Kendall had his phone out and the two were obviously watching a video on it that they both fund hilarious, as the two were producing fits of laughter again along with the odd 'Oh my god!' and 'That's insane' comments. She then turned her attention to the other to boys. James was sat reading a 'Pop Tiger' magazine, again a thing that wasn't uncommon for the boy. Carlos, however wasn't as calm as the other boys, his knee was bouncing up and down and he was rocking slightly back and forth. Kelly had never seen the Latino boy ever stay completely still. He had to be moving.

"Come on James. You said you'd play!"

"After I've finished reading." James replied, turning a page in his magazine. Carlos was growing impatient, the look on his face couldn't have been misread. Kelly began a countdown in her head from three and as soon as she reached one, Carlos had whipped the magazine from James' grip and threw it to the other side of the car. "Carlos! I was reading that!" James spat followed by a quite aggressive shove in Carlos' direction. That was all it took for the boys to start hitting each other and begin wrestling, the best they could while they were still in the car.

"DOGS!" James and Carlos froze as Logan and Kendall looked up from the phone. "Time to go over some instructions." Kendall and Logan's gaze dropped back to the electronic device before it was removed from Kendall's sweaty grip by Kelly. "So this girl you're playing for is the daughter of Harold Garner."

"Harold Garner? As in the richest man in the world?"

"Yes. And I don't need you..dogs...messing this up. A bad word from him will have you guys packing your bags and headed for Minnesota quicker than you can say 'Big Time Rush'. So you're to do anything the little brat asks. She wants you to sing? You sing. She wants an autograph? You give her twenty. Got it?"

"What if she wants us to put on a mermaid outfit, stuff our faces with marshmallows, walk in a circle four times and chant then spell to reawaken the devil?" Carlos asked, slight worry in his voice that the small girl was actually going to make him do this.

"You do it. Have I made myself clear?" the boys all nodded, knowing that this day wasn't going to end well.

The car pulled up to, what the boys could only describe as a castle. The Palmwoods could easily have fit inside this building, at least twice. The boys all stood in front steps leading up to the front door, mouths slightly agape as they stared up at the house. They diverted their attention back to the ground when they heard the heavy front doors swing open, revealing an elderly man dressed in a black suit and tie. He hobbled down the steps and walked up to the boys.

"You must be Gustavo." his voice was very wheezy, like each word he spoke required all the oxygen he had in his lungs. He stretched out his frail old hand for Gustavo to shake. He did, but very carefully, afraid that any external pressure would cause the man to crumble into dust. "Master Harold is away on business for the weekend. But he has left me clear instructions. Miss Emily is around the corner in her quarters. That is where the concert will take place. There is plenty of room, I assure you. If you'd like to follow me. Your band have already set up as we were expecting you at least an hour ago." Gustavo shit James a nasty look, where he smiled before replying with,

"Hey, beauty like this takes time to perfect." while running his comb through his hair for about then hundredth time since they had left the Palmwoods. The man, who had yet to introduce himself with a name, directed them around the corner of the mansion, where the boys froze once again at the building standing in front of them. This building was separate from the other house and must have been about a third of the size, but that didn't mean it wasn't big. It was huge!

"Miss Emily is inside." the man held an arm out showing them to the front door and the boys walked inside, followed by Gustavo and Kelly. They found themselves in a large hall lined with white marble. The floor was marble. The stairs were marble. There were even statues made out of marble. This room alone must have cost more than ten years rent on their apartment. The boys had known wealth, seeing as they worked for Gustavo and had mansion sat for him a couple of times. And then there was Arthur Griffin, the fourth most powerful CEO in the world, but not even his funds couldn't afford a mansion this size along with it's miniature counterpart.

The boys heard the large oak door slam shut and they were plunged into nothing but artificial light from the halogen bulbs shining above. The last thing any of them remembered was a high pitch squeal, followed by a most peculiar smell and then darkness.


	2. Two

His head was pounding. It felt like someone was using a jackhammer on his brain. But there was one thing about the pain that the boy was grateful for. It had pulled him out of his slumber. Silence. No sound. Nothing could be heard. Was he alone? Where was he? He had to muster all the energy he had to open his eyes. They just refused to open. He was just drained of all his energy. After a few attempts, he became successful and he was greeted with the sight of hundreds of empty seats, but he was slightly elevated from the level. Was he standing on a stage of some kind? Where was he? He began to scan the room for any indication to his whereabouts. But to no prevail. He could feel his eyes stinging from the bright lights and he went to rub them with his hands, but he couldn't move his arms. He didn't have another energy to move at all. No, that wasn't it. He was restrained. He couldn't move because someone didn't want him to. He struggled against his restraints but they wouldn't budge. He was trapped.

"K-K-Kendall?" The blonde looked around as much as he could but he couldn't see anyone. But he recognized the voice. It belonged to one of his best friends.

"Logan? Logan where are you?"

"Behind you, to your left." Kendall craned his neck to catch a glimpse of the brunette but due to his situation, he was denied the comfort of the image of his friend.

"I can't see you. Are you okay? Where are James and Carlos?"

"I'm fine. Well, I'm not hurt. I think that's the extent of how far fine goes. James and Carlos are still out cold. But they're behind you but to your right."

"What happened?" Kendall asked, straining against his restraints once more. He refused to admit defeat. If he tried hard enough he could break through the restraints and rescue his friends. It was his job after all, being the leader of the group.

"I-I don't remember. Last thing I can remember is walking into the marble room. Then…it's all fuzzy."

"That's the same as me. We need to get out of here. Can you move?"

"No. Kendall…I'm scared."

"Me too Logie. But we can't freak out. Just remain calm. Think Logan." Silence resumed as both boys pondered on how they were going to get out of this mess. The boys weren't allowed to think in silence for long as a door out of view of both boys opened and closed.

"Oh good. You're awake. Didn't realize how long that gas would knock you out for." The owner of the voice remained out of view. "Now, if you all listen and do as I say," Finally the voice was put to a face. "No one's going to get hurt." The girl stood tall in front of the four boys. She must have been about five foot ten, slim and around the same age as the tied up boy band. Red hair fell over the majority of her face. The parts of her face that were visible highlighted the freckles on her face and her dark eyes that showed no emotion; good or bad. The grin on her face, however, could have hidden the world's biggest secret.

"Do you really think we're going to do whatever you say?" The girl chuckled to herself before reaching into the brown bag that hung loosely from he shoulder. She retrieved a metallic object and pointed it towards the stubborn blonde who was threatening to ruin her entire plan. Using her thumb, she pulled back the hammer of the gun, her aim not wavering from her target.

"Oh, I'm counting on it. For two reasons. Firstly, you know who my father is; you know what he's capable of. But what ever you think he's capable of, he can do ten times worse. Money is a powerful weapon. Much more powerful than the gun that's pointing at your head. And that leads me on to the second point, I'm sure a dumb boy band member like yourself would know it's smart to keep bullets out of your body." She lowered the firearm and replaced it into her bag. Out of sight, out of mind. "Now that that's out of the way. Let's wake James and Carlos up and we can get this concert started." She climbed up onto the stage and made her way over to James who was strapped into the same contraption as Kendall and Logan. All the boys were lying on a metal frame that was pivoted into a standing position. Leather straps were connected to the metal bars forcing each member's arms and legs in a fixed position. This girl, who now held the boys' lives in her hands, began wafting smelling crystals under the pretty boy's nose. He grunted and started awake as she wandered over to the last boy and repeated the process she did with the other boy.

"Wha-what's going on? Why can't I move?" The girl walked away, ignoring the cries and yells from the two boys. She jumped off of the stage and walked over the far corner of the room to where a large CD player sat. She powered up the device and hit the play button. The sound of a familiar Big Time Rush song echoed off of the walls. She walked back over to the front of the stage, removing her phone from her pocket and held it up to take pictures and record videos of the performance that was inevitably going to happen. The intro of the song finished and continued into the first verse but none of the boys opened their mouths to sing. Bang. A gunshot and plaster falling from the roof.

"YOU MISSED YOUR QUEUE!" screamed the girl as she held the smoking gun in her hand. She had moved so fast that neither boy had seen her whip it from the concealment of her handbag. That was a big enough hint for the boys to start singing.

After the third song came to an end, the fourth one began to start with the sound of a piano ringing throughout the room. The girl screamed and hurried onto the stage, pulling a small bar stool into the middle of the stage. She removed a small black device that resembled a remote control from inside her bra and pressed the red button situated in the middle. The metal contraptions holding the boys in place began to vibrate and jerked forward, following a track within the floor until all four boys were surrounding the crazy girl in the middle of the stage. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I've always wanted to be the Worldwide girl." she squealed with joy as the boys began to sing once again.

There was clearly something wrong with this girl. She was deranged. Kendall shot looks at all his fellow band members as they rattled out the second chorus. All of the boys looked terrified, but especially Logan. He looked like he could burst into tears at any moment. It broke Kendall's heart to see his best friend so scared. That's when Kendall made an oath to himself that he would do anything he could to get him and his friends out of this sticky situation.

Darkness. That's all that greeted Kelly's sight as she opened her eyes. She immediately began to panic. Her breathing began to quicken, she was beginning to hyperventilate. A small sense of calmness rushed over her when she heard a familiar grunt from beside her.

"Gustavo? Is that you?" that's when she realised that she was sandwiched between two objects. To her right, a cold wooden surface and her left, the warm soft body of her fellow co worker. She began shoving the body to get his attention.

"I don't want to go to school mommy. Five more minutes?"

"Gustavo, wake up!" he snorted as he was ripped from his slumber.

"Oh my god! I'm blind!" Gustavo began to wriggle and struggle against Kelly, confirming her suspicions. They were trapped in some kind of enclosed space.

"Calm down." that's when Gustavo's struggling knocked against the hard device in Kelly's jean pocket. Her blackberry. She carefully manoeuvred herself and drew it from her pocket. A harsh bright light flooded across their bodies, highlighting the dull colour of the wooden box they were trapped in. Kelly squinted as he eyes adjusted to the light, and gazed at the bright screen to be met with defeat. No signal. But at least they had some source of light.

"Where are we? And why am I freezing?"

"Well it would appear we are trapped inside a box. Do you remember anything?"

"Only that we walked into that spoilt brat's hall and then waking up in a box!"

"Okay, we need to figure out how we're going to get out of here." and both on queue they began screaming for help. What they didn't know was that their loud screams were being muffled by six foot of dirt and soil.


	3. Three

**_Still buzzing from meeting the boys last Sunday! Was so good! Picture's on my tumblr if you guys wanna have a look. (I'm basically the new fifth member ;) ) The link's on my profile. Anyways, this isn't a very long chapter, tried posting this last night but FF wouldn't let me sign on. So here it is. Enjoy. _**

The hours of the day seemed to drag like hell. The night didn't come soon enough. When the fading of the daylight would normally bring a peaceful relaxing mood for most people, the same could not be said for the four members of Big Time Rush. The darkness only brought more uncertainty and unease for the boys. The girl called Emily had forced the boys to sing constantly for well over two hours, performing four encores and an acoustic set. There was no word to describe how tired and drained they were after that. Then the girl had unbuckled their writing hands and forced the boys to sign enough CDs and pictures to fill two delivery trucks. Finally, the lunatic had re-strapped the boys' hands, moved them into a smaller room and left them in the dark, ensuring that today was just the beginning of the 'fun'.

The boys waited for about an hour, which to them could have been a day, for the speed at which time was accelerating for them. When they believed that they couldn't be overheard, they all broke out in a whisper to discuss their situation.

"Now's our chance to get out of here!" James began.

"And how would you propose we do that James? We're still strapped to these restraints." Logan protested. The boys fell back into silence, with only the metallic clicks from James struggling against his restraints filling the tiny dark room.

"JAMES!" Kendall barked in a hoarse whisper, "It's no use. Give it up." Even through the pitch darkness of the room, Kendall could see the whites of all three boys increase in size as their eyes widened at the leader's orders of defeat.

"Kendall, you can't be giving up?" Logan's voiced laced in disappointment but the blonde failing to reply to his friend, closing his eyes, wishing that sleep would take him away from reality. Never, in his entire life, had he wanted to escape his life and live someone else's.

"HELP!"

"Oh Gustavo, give it a rest! We've been screaming for ages. Someone would have heard us by now. If we want to get out of here, we're going to have to do it ourselves. And fast" Kelly began rummaging in her pockets, looking for anything they could use for escape. When she came up with no solutions, she awkwardly shifted her position to look at Gustavo. "Have you got anything in your pockets that can help?" Kelly was slammed against the splintery surface of the box that they found themselves confined in as Gustavo smashed his meaty fists into his jacket pockets. When he pulled his hands back, there was a pen, a diamond encrusted, four-finger ring and a pocketknife. Kelly quickly snatched the knife from Gustavo's grip and flipped open all the blades until she found one that would suffice the job she had installed. She began quickly chipping away at the wood inches from her face.

"K-K-Kelly. Are you…finding it harder to…breathe?"

"Yeah…that's why…we need to get out of here…quickly." She gasped back to the larger man just as the blade slipped off of the wood and slit her finger causing warm red liquid to ooze out from the fresh wound. Gustavo quickly slipped the ring on and began dragging his knuckles against the wood shaving off flakes of wood from the large surface.

Logan didn't sleep at all that night. Every time he felt himself about to give into the pull of sleep, his brain quickly started reminding him of his current situation that he and his friends were trapped in. He sighed as he attempted to push the discomfort back into the pit of his stomach, he'd feel a lot better if he could just change the position he was fixed in. Suddenly the door burst open, scattering rays of sunlight into the small room, causing the small brunette boy to squint as the light burnt at the back of his retina.

"Time to wake up guys. The fun's about to begin again." She walked into the room and began pulling boy band member by boy band member out of the dark room into the larger bright room.

The room was completely different from when they last saw it. The hundreds of chairs had been removed and the entire floor was empty. A large projector screen had been placed center stage. Logan's eyes widened as he saw the image that was plastered over the screen. Once Emily finished pulling James into the room, she left to climb onto the stage, her tall figure looking microscopic besides the large screen.

"Now, this is getting stupid. We all know about you guys."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, remaining in denial, despite the images on the screen clearly elaborating on the girl's words.

"Carlos. Why do you have to be so dumb? We all know what's going on between you guys. It's all over the internet." She retrieved a small remote from her pocket, pressing a button on it, causing the screen to scroll downwards, revealing more images, as she progressed through the Tumblr dashboard. "Now as much as I love you and James. I prefer Kogan. Everything about it just screams romance. You two really do love each other. But you need to embrace it."

"Are you freaking kidding me? I'm straight. So is Kendall. We both just had girlfriends."

"Minor details. Like I said, you're in denial. You used Jo and Camille as distractions from your love to each other. A gay beard. But I'm going to help you guys." She smiled as she jammed her thumb onto a button on her remote and the screen began retracting to reveal a large queen sized bed. "Kendall, Logan. I'm about to release you from your restraints, make a move to escape and I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your chest. You're to both come up here and sit on the bed. Got it?"

"You've got no chance." Logan spat with Kendall remaining silent, not having said a word since the previous night. Emily, reacting with lightning speeds, shot the gun and Logan closed his eyes, ready to embrace the bullet that was about to rupture through his skin. But there was no pain. He opened his eyes and saw the smoking gun in Emily's hand. She hadn't shot him. Relief began to swim over him until an excruciating scream rang past his eardrums. Logan snapped his head in the direction of the scream. Carlos' face had turned as white as a piece of paper and Logan cast his eyesight down to the Latino's body. Blood was seeping out of the fresh bullet wound that had been created in his shoulder. "Oh my god. Carlos, Carlos, are you okay?"

"I've just been shot, what do you fucking think?"

"Don't worry. He'll live. Nothing major was hit. But the longer you take to agree to what I'm saying, the closer the next bullet gets to his heart."

"Fine. Release us." Kendall finally spoke, his voice slightly more audible than a whisper. Emily smiled, as if a switch had been flicked, swapping her from crazy, schizophrenic to normal teenage fan.

"Great." She jumped off of the stage and hurried over to the two boys, removing the straps that were holding them in place. Kendall didn't make eye contact as he moved across the room and up onto the stage. Logan refused to move up onto the stage, instead rushing to his friend and putting his limited doctor's knowledge to use. He pulled off his grey sweater vest and tugged at the material, ripping it into a strip. He forcefully tied it around Carlos' wound, much to the boy's protests.

"We need to slow the bleeding until we can get you help." His whisper full of nothing but concern. "Just try and stay awake." Carlos gave a shaky nod. Logan turned to face the girl standing next to the stage with Kendall. "He needs to get to a hospital."

"He'll live."

"He needs to get to a hospital. Now!"

"I said, he'll live." The girl's temper rising to the surface again as her hand twitched against the handle of her gun.

"Look, I've agreed to do what you want. Just let him and James go, he needs medical help."

"I can't do that. They'll tell the police and then they'll break up this little date. Now get on the bed with Kendall!" Emily wasn't messing around anymore; she had the gun pointed directly at Logan's head. Logan raised his hands and headed slowly to the stage. He shimmied himself onto the bed, keeping as much distance as he can between the blonde and himself.

"Hey! What about us?" James' voice screeched up towards the stage.

"Oh don't worry. I'll let you watch." Emily winked at the clear look of disgust on the pretty boy's face, before she turned back to the two boys on the bed. "You're gonna need to be closer than that." She said with a smile, until none of the boys moved. She raised the gun once again and Kendall shuffled closer to Logan. "That's better. Now…kiss him."


	4. Four

**Yeah, you can all begin loving me now. Two updates in one day...you're welcome! Don't count on this every day...especially if you don't review ;) We all love getting reviews, so it's only fair that you return them right? This chapter brings the much awaited Kogan sexy times! oh yes! Enjoy and don't forget to review :D **

"Now...kiss him." Logan's eyes widened at the girl's instructions. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected it. He knew all about certain fans shipping him with the older blonde. Sometimes people would tweet links to him and he'd click on them out of curiosity, just to late regret his decision when he was presented with a photo shopped picture of him straddling the blonde and sucking on his neck. Or when he would be linked to some fan fiction, things would seem to start off normally until it got to the smut and he'd never have believed that people would write him doing such graphic, sexual things to his best friend. That's all Kendall was to him. His best friend. He never thought he'd have to worry about it because it wasn't true and never would have been. But here he was, sat on a queen-sized bed in some crazy girl's mansion being forced to explore Kendall's mouth with his tongue. Logan glanced over to Kendall and could see the awkwardness in his eyes. Logan's eyes drifted to the boys chapped, pink lips just in time to see Kendall bite his bottom lip before running his tongue across them both, adding a layer of moisture that caught the light perfectly. Logan took a deep breath and both boys began edging closer towards each other, eyes closing before they reached their final destination. Seconds later both pairs of lips mashed against each other and were held in place for a couple more seconds before Logan pulled back, opening his eyes to see the relieved look on Kendall's face.  
>"You call that a kiss? I kiss my grandma with more love than that. You just need to let go. Let your feelings for each other take over." but that's exactly what Logan was doing. He was friends with Kendall. Friends don't kiss. He cast a look back at the blonde who jus responded to him with a half assed shrug. Logan recognised the look he saw in Kendall's magnificent green eyes. Why wouldn't he? It was the same look Kendall must be seeing in his eyes. The look of hatred for the girl.<br>Bang! Logan and Kendall both snapped their necks towards Emily to see smoke trailing from the tip of the gun.  
>"Son of a bitch!" James roared out as blood began oozing from the identical wound he now shared with Carlos. Logan made a move to jump off of the bed and rush to his friend when Emily aimed the gun at him.<br>"Move and Big Time Rush goes from a four member band to a three member band." Logan repositioned himself on the bed as Emily's fake smile plastered back on her face. "Carry on. Release the passion. If I find you both holding back, I'll kill James and Carlos." James' familiar high pitched squeak pierced Logan's ears and before Logan knew what he was happening, Kendall had grabbed him from the back of his head and mashed their lips together once again.  
>"Just pretend I'm Camille." Kendall murmured against the brunette's lips as Kendall forced his tongue between Logan's tightly sealed lips. Logan didn't understand why Kendall was behaving like this. He thought the boy would have come up with a plan to get them out of here but he had just shut down. And now he was complying with this lunatic's obscene orders. Logan felt Kendall's warm hands glide all over his body; so firm yet gentle. He then forced Logan over onto the bed so he was now on top of the blonde, Logan becoming more uncomfortable but Kendall's hands still exploring ever inch of Logan's body before they made their way to Logan's ass and Kendall firmly grasped each cheek causing Logan to open his mouth and moan into Kendall's. Logan finally granted access to the blonde, and Kendall's tongue immediately began searching he crevice of Logan's mouth. Their tongues soon became locked in battle as Logan attempted to force Kendall's tongue back into its own mouth. The next thing Logan knew, Kendall's hands had broken through the barriers of Logan's clothes and began rubbing his back; the palms of Kendall's hands warming from the friction of Logan's skin. Logan felt the warmth disappear just as the hem of his shirt was grasped and tugged up over his head. Kendall pulled back from the kiss as he removed Logan's shirt from over his head. A second hardly passed after Logan was released from the confines of his shirt, before Kendall was reconnecting his lips with his. Logan, who had his eyes open the entire time, finally heeded his leader's words and shut his eyes trying to imagine Camille's lips against his, instead of the manly blonde's. After all, he was sure Kendall was thinking of Jo, right? But no matter how hard Logan tried to imagine, his brain was constantly reminding him that it was Kendall's lips moving perfectly with his own, not Camille's. He couldn't understand how Kendall was so into this. He knew the blonde had an over active imagination but he wasn't aware how good of an actor he was.<br>Logan was ripped from his thoughts when he felt Kendall's hands began to fumble with the button on Logan's jeans. He barely had time to register before the blonde was kicking them down leaving Logan feel very over exposed in just his tight grey boxer briefs.  
>But as soon as Kendall started to palm his soft cock through the material, all Logan's feelings of insecurity melted away, being replaced with pleasure. Lust began to boil in his blood and Logan began directing it into the kiss, biting hard on Kendall's lip as he thrust into the other boy's grip.<br>With his eyes still shut, Logan let out a faint whimper as Kendall broke from the kiss once more, this time to quickly remove his own clothes, along with his underwear. Kendall grabbed hold of the brunette's head and forced it back to his lips as their passionate kiss continued once again.  
>Logan had been persistent to keep his body off of the blonde, but as the kiss began to heat up, he slowly began lowering his body until he felt his skin hit against Kendall's. The smallest amount of contact was enough for Logan to feel the blood rush to his cheeks and he was glad that he couldn't see himself blushing, especially in this situation.<p>

Kendall wrapped his muscly arms around the skinnier boy and the next thing Logan knew, he was laying on his back and Kendall was kissing down his neck. Sucking gently on his skin, ensuring to leave no trace of his whereabouts. Logan threw his head back in sheer pleasure as Kendall used his tongue to circle his nipple before nibbling gently as it began to harden. It was then that Logan finally became aware of the hardening member in his underwear. The pressure becoming more and more unbearable with every second that passed. That was it. Logan's body was now lost to hormones. He didn't care that it was Kendall making him hard. He it could have been Emily herself, all he knew was that he needed a release. Using his hand, he interlocked his fingers in the scruffy mess of Kendall's dirty blonde hair and forced him further and further down to his hardening tool. Kendall began running his dry lips over the definite outline of Logan's dick in his underwear. Was Kendall stalling? Was Logan now the one to take it that one step too far? Logan didn't care. He needed his dick to be engulfed into that warm, wet feeling of a mouth. He pushed harder on Kendall's head, forcing him to continue. Then Logan gasped. Kendall had tugged at his waistband and pulled out his dick, the cool air slapping against the exposed skin for no longer than a couple of seconds before warmth resumed as Kendall took the whole piece into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Logan moaned as he began guiding his leader's head up and down, the pace quickening until Kendall finally began struggling against the brunette's restrictions. Kendall pulled off of Logan's cock, the cool air stinging against the wetness left by Kendall's mouth. Logan opened his eyes and looked down at the blonde to see an excuse for why he stopped. His eyes locked instantly with Kendall's green emeralds before Kendall shyly broke the stare to start swirling his tongue over the tip of Logan's dick, licking down the entire shaft. Logan's eyelids snapped shut as he threw his head back in ecstasy once again. He was immersed in the pleasure so much that he didn't feel his legs lift up and the wet probe edge further down and closer to his pink hole. He gasped slightly as he felt a wet kiss placed to the sphincter. But that gasp was nothing like the one he produced when he felt the tongue push past the tight walls, thrusting in and out.

Kendall soon retreated, wrapping his meaty fingers around the shaft of Logan's cock, pumping gently as he began kissing back up to the brunette's stomach and chest, back to meet with the boy's lips. They shared a lustful kiss once again before Kendall broke apart and placed his lips close to Logan's ears.

"Fuck me." He whispered softly.

"What? Really?"

"You heard what she said, she's not going to be satisfied unless we do. I'm willing to do this if you are."

"Isn't it going to hurt like hell?" Kendall just shrugged and kissed his best friend on the lips, allowing the passion he put into the kiss to answer for him. That was enough for Logan to take over the dominance. He flipped Kendall back onto his back and scrambled onto his knees and hoisted the blonde's knees over his shoulders, positioning his throbbing dick at Kendall's entrance. Logan had to fight hard against his wild hormones to prevent himself from jabbing straight in. He knew the blonde was strong, but this was a whole different area to test his strength. He couldn't believe Kendall was willing to go through this to save him and his friends. Logan gently pushed forward, burying the head of his dick in the warmth of Kendall's sphincter. Logan glanced down at the blonde's face to see it plastered with a look of discomfort. Logan wanted to make the pain go away and he only knew two ways, one was to pull out and stop, but he found himself doing the other. He didn't want to stop, the tightness of Kendall's hole felt so good, much better than when he had fucked Camille. Logan found himself leaning over the blonde, mashing their lips together as he slowly inched inside Kendall bit by bit. Kendall began kissing back harder when Logan was buried in up to his pubes and the genius saw this as his permission to go crazy. Before Logan pulled away from Kendall's lips, Kendall directed his lips close to Logan's ear once again.

"Just go crazy. Do what you want to do. Don't worry about hurting me." Logan didn't need to be told twice. He pulled back, straightening his back at the same time as he pulled his dick from the warmth of Kendall. He thrust back in, and hard, causing Kendall to scream out, Logan sure that it was in pain. He gripped the submissive boy's ankles, using them as leverage so he could slam into the boy easier.

With the fact that Kendall had given him the best blowjob he had ever had, added to the tightness of Kendall, Logan was finding himself edging his climax at a rapid pace.

"K-K-Kendall, I'm gonna….c-c-cum."

"Just do it." Kendall barked, while pumping himself in time with Logan's thrusts. Logan thrust in hard, engulfing his entire dick inside the blonde as the muscles in his legs began to spasm as he painted the insides of Kendall in a sticky white fluid. Logan didn't hesitate to immediately pull out, just as Kendall reached his climax, covering his stomach in cum.

Logan collapsed on the bed next to Kendall, completely drained of all energy. Logan didn't want to admit it, but that was the best sex he had ever had. He had never experienced anything like it. The warmth and tightness that hugged his dick as he fucked Kendall was nothing like the other times he had had sex. Camille was…different. And she wasn't as good as sucking him off. Kendall seemed to be able to read his mind, giving him everything that he wanted. Maybe Kendall was just doing what he knew felt good.

Logan's eyes began to grow heavy and he couldn't stay conscious any longer and he fell asleep, not worrying about what would happen to him next. He didn't have the energy to care.


	5. Five

**Thanks for all the reviews and everything. It means a lot to read them! It really does. So I don't know if you guys noticed but the last chapter was heavily Logan orientated and there was a reason for that. So you're now going to read the same situation but from Kendall's perspective. And this was posted so soon because of that reason. I needed the whole sex scene fresh in my head. I'm not one to keep a chapter stewing on my computer for a couple of days, because I know how much I hate waiting for people to update their fics. ;) So the next update won't be up as quick. But if you want it sooner, you know what you have to do...? REVIEW! And enough waffling, on with more smut!**

"Now… kiss him." Kendall's heart began to race within its confines of his ribs. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Ever since he had accidentally stumbled upon a story written by a fan, depicting how he and Logan had become a couple and had hot passionate sex, he no longer looked at his genius friend in the same light. He had never noticed how the boy would unconsciously bite his bottom lip when he was nervous, but now every time he did, it drove him wild. Kendall no longer saw Logan as just his best friend. He wanted them to be more.

Logan had walked into the room while Kendall was playing some Biohazard Battle Blast, an awkward look plastered all over his face. Logan had refused to talk about what was bothering him, but Kendall being the persistent type, had finally managed to force it out of the petite boy, only to be disappointed what he had been told.

'I just can't believe someone would write us doing such things. It's just… it's just wrong.' The words still cut Kendall deep to this day. The way Logan just spat the words, ashamed of them. Even as if he was afraid of them.

But now, here they were, forced to explore each other's mouths with their tongues. Despite the situation, Kendall had a sense of glad wash over him. He would finally be able to kiss Logan, feel his lips against his own.

Kendall caught Logan's brown eyes, seeing nothing but awkwardness within them, only afraid that he wouldn't be able to hide the eagerness in his own. And just when Kendall thought his heart couldn't beat any faster, Logan began edging closer to him, biting his bottom lip, just like he normally did whenever he was uncomfortable. Kendall scrunched his eyes shut, afraid that looking at the boy while they kissed would someone not live up to the expectations he had sent. But boy was he wrong. As soon as their lips came into contact with one another, Kendall finally understood the common clichés that romantic movies highlighted. He swore that he could feel jolts of electricity run through his veins, causing his lips to tingle against the smooth skin of Logan's. But the feeling didn't last long, as a couple of seconds later, Logan removed his lips, opening his eyes and assessing the look of relief that sat on the blonde's face. Relief that the kiss was everything and more that Kendall wished it had been.

"You call that a kiss? I kiss my grandma with more love than that. You just need to let go. Let your feelings for each other take over." But Kendall couldn't do that. If he just pounced on his best friend then when they finally got out of this mess there would be a larger sense of awkwardness between the two. Logan could be disgusted that Kendall was willing to do all this without the pressure of this crazed fan. No, he had to pretend he didn't want this, just like Logan didn't. He only needed to experience the boy once, and then he would be able to get over him. Right?

Logan's eyes fixated upon Kendall's figure once again and Kendall felt the pressure build within in. What should he do? How should he act? Kendall felt like a thousand seconds had passed and Logan was still waiting for a response, all Kendall could think of doing was shrugging. So that's what he did. A shrug. But his green eyes couldn't hide his true feelings, they never could. He wanted Logan, more than anything in the world, and he was sure his eyes would give him away.

Bang! Logan and Kendall both snapped their necks towards Emily to see smoke trailing from the tip of the gun.

"Son of a bitch!" James roared out as blood began oozing from the identical wound he now shared with Carlos. Kendall felt Logan push him back gently, knowing that Logan was wanting to rush over to his friend, but he fell still when Emily steered the barrel of the gun towards Logan. Kendall felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Sure he cared about James and Carlos, but he felt like he would physically die if Logan were shot.

"Move and Big Time Rush foes from a four member band to a three member band. Carry on. Release the passion. If I find you both holding back, I'll kill James and Carlos." Kendall's ears pricked slightly as James' familiar high pitch squeak filled the room. That was it, he now had a reason to express his true feelings. He could do what he wanted to with Logan and Emily was his excuse. He grabbed the back of Logan's head and smashed his lips against the other boy's. But he needed an excuse to where this passion was coming from otherwise Logan might catch on.

"Just pretend I'm Camille." Kendall spoke, without breaking the kiss. Those four words cut him more than Logan's disgust at the fans' interest in Kogan.

This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be with Logan, sure. But he didn't want to have to make the brunette think of someone else while they were making love. Kendall wanted to make love to Logan, and he wanted Logan to make love to him. But given the circumstances, he would take what he was given. He jabbed his tongue against the brunette's tightly sealed lips, begging for access into his glorious mouth. But Logan's lips remained locked. But Kendall had a plan. You don't be best friends for years without picking up certain things. Kendall began exploring every inch of Logan's body with his hands, running his fingers down his back, highlighting each exposed muscle. He fixated his grip and forced the small boy on top of him. But the boy refused to fall against Kendall; he remained rigid, keeping his skin away from the contract of the blonde. Kendall began drifting his hands further and further down the boy's body until he came across the two perfectly sculpted muscles hidden within Logan's dark blue jeans. He firmly grabbed each cheek causing Logan to moan into the kiss and Kendall, seizing the opportunity to ram his tongue into the strange mouth and begin exploring.

Kendall's tongue was soon interrupted in its search when Logan's began fighting back with him. Was Logan finally kissing him back? Was Logan actually enjoying this as much as he was? Kendall fought back a smile, his plan having worked. He knew the small brunette couldn't deny sex when he was horny. His hormones took over the constant rigid body and Logan no longer had control. And that was what Kendall was counting on. But he could tell Logan was still hesitant. He needed to up his game. Kendall's hands began travelling back up the boy's body, detouring underneath the thick fabric of Logan's clothes, so his bare palms were now rubbing against the coarse skin of Logan's back. Enough teasing. Kendall needed more and without hesitation he wrenched at the hem of Logan's top, breaking the kiss so he could remove the clothes fully. Every second that Kendall's lips were away from his crush's was like agony to him. He soon reconnected them, feeling the sense of completion run through his body when they were once again reunited.

Kendall risked the chance to open his eyes to peak at his lover only to feel disappointment. Logan was clearly still feeling uncomfortable. His plan was beginning to fail. He only had one more option. He reached down to the other boy's crotch and began fumbling at the button, ignoring the fact that he should be attempting to hide his eagerness to get the boy naked. He quickly began kicking the loose material from Logan's perfectly toned legs, leaving him exposed in nothing more than tight grey boxer briefs. It was the sight of Logan in his underwear that brought him to the realization that his dick was begging for it's own release from the tight skinny jeans surround it.

Kendall began to palm his own crotch, attempting to relieve some of the stress before taking the plunge and palming Logan through the light grey material. Logan wasn't hard. He clearly wasn't enjoying this as much as Kendall was. But Kendall knew he could change that as he could feel Logan's member hardening slowly as he continued to massage it through his underwear.

Kendall, for a split second, thought he heard Logan whimper in loss when he broke the kiss to strip himself entirely of all his clothes. So Kendall wasn't going to make his friend suffer for long, before he gripped the back of Logan's head, connecting their lips back into a passionate kiss.

It was then that Kendall felt the warmth of Logan's skin against his own. Logan had finally started to relax and go with it. Kendall felt his dick twitch as he took in the red tint on Logan's face. Logan was so cute when he blushed. But he wasn't at the point Kendall wanted him yet. He still had some self-control; he needed Logan to fully embrace his hormones. That way there was no way of going back.

Kendall wrapped his muscly arms around the torso of Logan and flipped them so Logan was now lying on his back. Kendall wanted nothing more than to leave his mark on Logan as he began kissing down his neck. He wasn't ashamed to say that he had done this to Logan. He wasn't ashamed to say he wanted to be with the boy. But he knew Logan wouldn't want that. He would be ashamed. After all, Logan thought the idea of Kendall and him being together was 'wrong'. Therefore Kendall fought every urge to prevent himself sucking harder and biting down on the boy's skin. Kendall smiled as he saw Logan throw his head back from the pleasure, fighting back a small chuckle knowing that if the boy was enjoying this then he was going to be in a state of complete ecstasy when he wrapped his plump lips around the head of Logan's dick. But Kendall needed to tease Logan first, make him beg for it. Kendall began kissing down his chest, pausing at one of Logan's nipples, where he circled it with his tongue before biting at it gently causing it to harden. Kendall couldn't help but wish Logan's dick would be as quick to get hard as his nipples did.

Kendall then felt the firm grip of fingers locking in his hair and he was forced lower down Logan's body, stopping so his lips were inline with Logan's now rock hard dick, still hidden beneath the grey material. Kendall brushed his dry lips against the material, kissing across the clear outline the throbbing muscle created.

He couldn't believe this was finally happening. He was about to taste his best friend. He was about to suck of Logan Mitchell. The thing he had dreamt about for weeks now. This would be the thing that pushed Logan over the edge, and he knew it would lead to more. He was now beginning to question it all. He wanted this more than anything. But not in these current circumstances. He wanted Logan to admit to him that he felt the same way Kendall did. And then the boys would kiss for the first time as the sunset in the background. They'd then return to their room and make sweet love to each other. Now it was all forced. And the worst part was that Logan was probably heeding his advice and thinking of Camille and not him.

He felt the pressure on his head increase, knowing Logan wanted more now. Kendall couldn't pull out now. This could be the only chance he got to do this. He needed to make it happen. Kendall tugged at the underwear removing it completely before taking the entire length straight into his mouth. Logan's dick tasting like the skin on his neck with the added bonus of the precum leaking from the slit on his head.

"Fuck!" Logan moaned as he began forcing Kendall's head up and down at a rate that Kendall was not ready for. But he wanted to pleasure the boy; giving him everything he wanted, so he didn't protest. He continued to bob up and down until he decided to fight against the brunette's grip holding him in place. Kendall pulled off of Logan and looked up at him. He needed eye contact, he needed that small sign of intimacy and know that this wasn't just about getting off. Logan locked eye contact, and Kendall felt his heart soar, causing him to break the stare and return to pleasuring the boy.

He swirled his tongue around the tip. Knowing how good it felt when he let Jo do that to him. Heck, everything he was doing to Logan was what he liked to have done to him. Kendall began kissing down the shaft, heart pounding, wondering if the next step he wanted to take was too far.

He hoisted the boy's legs up into the air and began kissing along Logan's leg, before edging closer to Logan's ass.

Kendall paused when he came to the sweet pink hole that stared back at him. He had done so much already; he had to do this too. After all, he was doing everything to Logan that felt good on him.

He still remembered the first time he had asked Jo to rim him. She had been hesitant at first but had reluctantly agreed and started by sucking Kendall off, trying to postpone her promise. But Kendall didn't forget about it, and he began pushing her head closer to his ass and as soon as her wet tongue probed at his virgin pucker he reached his release, painting his stomach in white hot sticky cum. It had felt amazing and he wanted to share that feeling with Logan.

He placed his lips to the sphincter as Logan let out a small gasp. Kendall smirked before jamming his tongue straight past the tight walls causing Logan to pant like he had never done before. Kendall continued to fuck Logan with his tongue before his urges became too great. He needed to feel Logan's member inside him.

He wrapped his fingers around Logan's dick and returned so he was face to face with Logan, connecting their lips in a sloppy lustful kiss.

With his heart begging to break free from his ribs he placed his lips close to the brunette's ears.

"Fuck me."

"What? Really?" Logan was becoming suspicious, Kendall needed to think fast.

"Urr, You heard what she s-said, she's not going to be satisfied unless we do. I'm willing to do this if you are." Kendall finally mimicking Logan's blush from earlier.

"Isn't it going to hurt like hell?" Kendall just shrugged. Kendall had been fingering himself since he first developed his feelings for Logan. He wanted to be prepared if the time ever came. That was what he told himself at first. But now, he couldn't toss himself off without finger fucking himself. The feel of his finger brushing against his prostate drove him crazy. He longed for the day when his thin fingers would be replaced by Logan's thick dick.

Kendall mashed his lips against Logan's, hoping that he could portray his answer through the kiss. Wishing that the kiss would finally push Logan over the edge, allowing his hormones to finally take over and slam his dick into the boy's virgin hole.

Kendall felt over the moon when Logan snapped into his dominant mode, flipping Kendall onto his back and wrenching up his legs to rest on his shoulders. He quickly positioned himself at Kendall's entrance and Kendall wondered why Logan was hesitating. Kendall reached around to Logan's ass, gently pushing him, showing that he wanted him inside him. Kendall winched slightly as the head of Logan's large dick buried itself within him. Kendall knew that it would be different to fucking himself with his fingers. But there wasn't much pain, just a little discomfort.

Kendall's discomfort was snatched from him when he found Logan initiating a sloppy wet kiss. Kendall became so engrossed within the kiss that he didn't realize Logan was inching himself further inside until he felt that familiar jolt of sensation shoot up his spine and Logan's pubes brushed against his ass. Kendall needed his prostate to be abused so he began kissing back harder against the genius' lips, hoping he was smart enough to know what the kiss meant.

Logan went to break the kiss before Kendall stopped him, pulling back so Kendall's lips could brush against Logan's ear once again.

"Just go crazy. Do what you want to do. Don't worry about hurting me." That was it; Kendall had given the game away. He had basically told Logan that he was enjoying being fucked by him. That he loved sucking his dick. That he loved having his hard dick shoved up his ass. He might as well kiss goodbye to his friendship with the smaller boy now.

But Logan was smiling. He had that devilish grin he wore whenever he was enjoying something. And before Kendall could assess the smile any more, Logan had pulled out of Kendall and slammed back into him. Kendall couldn't control himself anymore. Screams of pleasure were leaving his mouth as the boy's dick began jabbing against his precious prostate.

Kendall began stroking himself slowly, afraid that he'll spill over into his climax too quickly if he matched the boy's thrusts.

"K-K-Kendall, I'm gonna…c-c-um." Kendall couldn't help but admire the timing and began matching his stroking with the other boy's thrusts.

"Just do it." He screamed back, wanting nothing more than to feel the hot seed of the boy he cared about more than anyone in the world, fill him up. Logan rammed in one last time, holding there for a few seconds before he pulled straight back out collapsing on the bed next to Kendall.

It didn't take long for Kendall to cum all over his stomach as he felt the now rapidly cooling spunk leak out of his now slightly stretched, abused hole.

Kendall had never cummed so much in his life. And the sensation was at least ten times the amount he felt when he fooled around with Jo. His whole body felt like jelly. He couldn't move, not that he wanted to. He turned his head slightly to look at Logan who's breathing had slowed, showing that fucking Kendall had zapped him of all his energy too. Kendall pulled him close, kissing him on the top of his head before following the smaller boy into the land of slumber.

The last thing Kendall remembered before falling asleep was that this was a wake up call. His feelings for Logan weren't going to go away. And he was going to do anything he could to make the other boy fall in love with him.


	6. Six

**Thanks to _Jacob, BreakFree, _**_**herojaejoonglover, gleechild**_**and**_** squoctobird**_ **for your lovely reviews. This chapter's for you :)  
>*No matter what I read, I always review, from one writer to another, it's just nice :)<strong>*

Kendall supposed he was asleep for no more than thirty minutes tops before he was ripped from his dream where he was reliving his passion filled sex with the boy he was head over heels in love with.

Then it all came flooding back; the reason behind him finally getting his lifelong wish. The crazy fan that had kidnapped the boys and shot both James and Carlos all because he and Logan weren't putting enough passion in their sex.

Kendall jolted up right, causing Logan to flip off of the bed because the blonde boy wasn't aware he was nestled in his muscly grip.

Relief spread all over Kendall like the tide when he took in his entire surroundings. Emily was flat on the floor, her hands being held behind her back as two men in black attempted to restrain her with some handcuffs. The butler was being ushered into the room by a couple more guys dressed identical to the ones seeing to Emily. Kendall then shot his gaze to his two best friends who were still situated in the middle of the room, both looking completely drained of colour. But he was glad to see that there were paramedics tending to the two injured boys.

Kendall made a move to get out of bed, before coming to the realization that he was still completely stark naked. He blushed slightly as he caught sight of Logan pulling on a pair of boxers. He cleared his throat trying to get the brunette's attention.

"Uh, Logie, they're mine." Logan quickly removed the underwear and chucked it to Kendall without looking at him before locating his own underwear and slipping them on, followed by the rest of his clothes. Kendall dressed in silence and then walked over to Logan's side. "Hey, you okay?" Kendall asked, placing a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder.

Kendall could have sworn he felt his heart break into two when Logan shrugged the blonde's hand off his shoulder and jumped off the stage, rushing to his two friends, without responding to Kendall.

The men in black began ushering the two criminals out of the room, leaving the boy band with the paramedics.

"Are they going to be okay?" Logan asked.

"They've lost a lot of blood. It's a good thing we got here when we did. But they should be fine. Now we have to get them to the hospital so if you'll excuse us." The paramedics had unstrapped the boys from their metal restraints, placing them gently on two gurneys and wheeled them out, unaware of the awkwardness cloud lingering between the other two members.

"Logie…"

"Don't call me that! I'm not your fucking boyfriend." Kendall had to use all his strength to prevent himself from crying. He was glad when a very dirty Kelly come into the room followed by two police officers.

"Kelly, where have you been? We've been gone for days and you've only just turned up."

"We almost died as well." Kelly began to explain everything that had happened to her and Gustavo.

"K-K-K-Kelly….I-I-I can't…b-b-breath." Gustavo panted while Kelly continued chiseling away at the ground above them.

"Neither…can…can I. But we n-n-need to keep going." Kelly knew that if the two of them stopped, they would die. The amount of oxygen had rapidly decreased and they were running out. Digging their way out was the only chance they had. Besides, Kelly had done the hardest part; she had whittled her way through the wooden box. Now she just had to claw her way through the freshly packed soil that stood on top of their early graves. "Gustavo, come on. Gustavo?"

Kelly looked back down at her co-worker to see he had stopped moving. He had passed out from the lack of oxygen; it was all down to her now. She continued hacking away at the dirt with the penknife, cutting herself for the fortieth time, or was it the forty-first? She had lost count after the first ten.

Kelly found her breaths becoming a lot more shallow and rapid and she felt her head start to become light and dizzy from insufficient oxygen. She punched one last time at the ground above her and to her surprise her entire fist went straight through, stinging slightly as the fresh air swam over her fresh cuts. She removed her arm and took a deep gasp of air from the hole she had just made. Giving her a whole new strength, she began ripping at the hole making it bigger and bigger until she was able to pass through it.

She grabbed for her cell phone and quickly dialed those three numbers she never thought she'd have to ring.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?"

"Me and my friend were buried alive. I escaped but he's still down there."

"Calm down ma'am, where are you?" Kelly quickly scanned her surroundings and could only assume she was in the garden of the mansion.

"We're at the Garner mansion. Please hurry." She panted, still trying to repay the oxygen debt that her body had just succumbed to. She ended the phone call and began digging at the ground once again, trying to rescue Gustavo before it was too late.

"Eventually the cops and paramedics arrive and helped me pull Gustavo out. They did some CPR on him and they've taken him to the hospital. How are you guys? Are James and Carlos okay?"

"The paramedics say they'll be just fine."

"Oh thank god!" Kelly sighed deeply, casting a look at the two boys standing awkwardly next to each other. "Is that the worst that happened?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Can we just get the hell out of here and go see James and Carlos?" Logan snapped, storming out of the room. Kelly looked at Kendall who only shrugged in response.

When Kendall and Logan arrived at the hospital, James and Carlos were already awake, sitting up in bed watching television. As the two boys entered the room, James lifted the remote and shut the TV off plunging the entire room into silence.

"Good to see you guys awake." Logan stated as he sat down in the chair between the two beds while Kendall just hovered in the doorway.

"Does your mom know what happened?" Carlos asked Kendall, who only shook his head in response.

Kendall and Logan were ordered out of the boys' room half an hour later by a high maintenance nurse who insisted Carlos and James needed their rest. Logan stood with his hands in his pockets as Kendall attempted to flag down a taxi to take them back to the Palm Woods. After a few unsuccessful endeavors, Kendall managed to acquire one and the two boys clambered into the back, with Logan sitting as close to the door as was possible.

"Come on Logie.."

"I told you not to call me that." Logan snapped, looking at Kendall for the first time since the night before.

"Why? You never minded it before. What's going on?"

"Was I the only one who was there last night Kendall?" Logan dropped his voice to a whisper to make sure the taxi driver wouldn't over hear them. "We had sex. You can't tell me that we can go back to what we had before."

"Well, then…let's not."

"What?"

"Let's not go back to what we were."

"So we just stop being friends?"

"That's not what I meant." Kendall said, scooting closer to Logan and grabbing his hand.

"Stop the cab. Please. Just stop the cab."

"Logan?" Logan wrenched the door open as soon as the cab came to a complete stop. "Logan, where are you going?" Kendall called out to the boy who was now sprinting off down a small alleyway. Kendall didn't know what to do. Did he chase after the boy? Or did he give him some space and just go back to the Palm Woods alone?

"What's it gonna be mate?" the taxi driver asked, unafraid to hide his annoyance.

"Just back to the Palm Woods please." Kendall said defeated as he shut the door to the cab and the driver sped off, rejoining the traffic.


	7. Seven

**Super short filler chapter, this had to happen, but I couldn't add more because it needs to be a chapter on it's own. If that makes sense? But don't fret, if you're lucky, I'll post again tonight**

Kendall spent the entire taxi ride back to the Palm Woods fighting back the tears that struggled to show themselves to the world. How could Logan have reacted that way? Sure it was quite a big thing to expect of the small genius boy, but what they had just been through was big as well. And Kendall was sure that there was love and care in his actions. Kendall just hoped that by giving Logan sometime to digest Kendall's approach he would eventually come around talking to the blonde and maybe even considered it.

Left. Right. Right. Left. Left. Logan didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to keep on running. Running as fast as he can. Running as far as he can. He needed to escape what had just happened in the taxi with Kendall. Was Kendall initiating what Logan thought he was? The more Logan thought about it, the more sense it made. The way Kendall had kissed him. There was something more than fear behind that kiss. And why Kendall wanted Logan to fuck him. It all made perfect sense.

A car horn sounded, followed by the screech of tyres and Logan turned to see a yellow taxi stop inches in front of him. Logan felt his heartbeat rapidly increase as he slowly stepped out of the road, ignoring the yells and screams from the frustrated taxi driver.

He span around, taking in his surroundings, he had no idea where he was. But he wasn't frightened. He had nowhere to go at the moment. He couldn't return home. Not yet. Not until he figured out what he was going to do about his situation.

Kendall was sat on the sofa in the apartment, staring at the front door. Logan had been gone for two days and no one knew where he was. Kendall had spent the first day of Logan's absence constantly trying to get hold of him on his cell. After about two hours of constant ringing the phone went to voicemail. Kendall wasn't sure if the phone had died from constant incoming calls, or if Logan had shut it off to avoid hearing it ring any longer.

The next day, Carlos and James had returned from the hospital, only to be quite hostile towards the blonde boy. Kendall had questioned them asking if they knew of Logan's whereabouts. And both boy's had reluctantly told him that Logan was fine and he just needed to be away from Kendall for a while. Kendall felt his heart break at hearing those words. The one person he cared most about, wanted nothing to do with him. He just didn't see how he was going to get out of this one.

He was dragged from his thoughts when the front door opened and Logan staggered across the threshold. His jeans were all torn and he had mud all over his face and clothes. Kendall stood up at Logan's presence. Logan and Kendall locked eyes for a second before Logan darted towards the hallway towards their room. Kendall reacted quickly to the other boy's actions and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Logie.." Kendall noticed the look on Logan's face causing him to understand his mistake, "..Logan. Where have you been? I've been worried."

"Well you shouldn't have." Logan's tone should have been enough for Kendall to drop it. But Kendall had always been stubborn.

"That doesn't change the fact that I was. What's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm allowed to act any way I want Kendall. You're not my boyfriend and never will be." Logan didn't even take notice of the hurt expression that now sat on Kendall's face. Logan wrenched his hand free from Kendall's grasp and started once more for the hallway. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore Kendall. We're no longer friends. I think it's for the best." Logan walked off into the darkness of the hallway leaving Kendall standing speechless where he had been left. A single tear ran down his cheek as his heart finally shattered into thousands of little pieces.


	8. Eight

**Oh, I don't think this was as good as it could have been. Maybe I rushed it. Meh, enjoy :)**

A very slow and painful month passed in the apartment of 2J. Kendall had felt like he was dead inside. Every time he would pass Logan in the apartment, the pain of his words would come stabbing him back in the heart, reminding him that he was in fact alive, but just numb from the pain.

Over the last month, Logan had said a maximum of ten words to Kendall. Avoiding him like he was the plague. James and Carlos' cold shoulders had finally melted and they were back to treating Kendall like normal. They couldn't punish the boy for how he felt, especially as they saw how much it was killing him.

Monday morning dawned just like all the others. Kendall rolled over in his bed and gazed at the empty mattress opposite him. It was always the same; Logan would get up and dressed before Kendall even woke up. Kendall threw his cover off of himself and headed to the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead. Once he was showered and dressed, he headed out into the living room to see James and Carlos fighting over the last bowl of cereal. Their gun wounds had finally healed and the two were acting like nothing had even happened.

Logan was sat on the sofa reading one of his medical books; he didn't even look up as Kendall entered the room.

"Morning." Kendall said with no enthusiasm in his voice.

"Morning dude. Ready for the big day?" James asked as he ripped the bowl from Carlos' grip.

"How is it any different from a normal day?"

"Well, it's not…but still." Kendall walked into the kitchen and placed two pieces of bread into the toaster.

"Hey Logan, you sure you don't want any breakfast?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine Carlos." Kendall couldn't help but notice Logan's normal tone voice when he was talking to the Latino. Kendall wished he could go back to having that with Logan. But if the last month was anything to go on, Kendall and Logan's future seemed non-existent.

"Alright dogs, that's enough for the day." Gustavo barked as the four boys collapsed on the dance floor. "I'm ashamed to say that you guys actually worked hard today. You did well." And before Gustavo could rethink his words, he vanished from the dance studio.

"Alright! Carlos, we gotta get going if we're going to meet the twins."

"Twins?" Kendall asked James.

"Yeah, the new girls that moved into the Palm Woods. We managed to convince them to go on a double date with us." Carlos answered. James and the Latino both jumped up and hurried out of the studio, shouting goodbyes as they left.

"So it's just you and me." Kendall awkwardly said to the quiet brunette who just grunted in response. "Are you ready to go?" And Kendall's question was answered as Logan walked out of the studio without muttering a single word. Kendall sighed and picked himself off of the floor and followed his ex-friend but came to a halt when he almost bumped into Logan who was on the phone.

"Mom? Mom what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kendall looked at the boy with a puzzled expression. "No Mom, tell me now. I can't wait until you get here. Please just tell me now. Mom? Mom?" Logan looked at his phone to see the call had been disconnected.

"Everything okay?"

"Mom's crying her eyes out and won't tell me why. She's on her way to the Palm Woods." Despite the horrid situation, Kendall couldn't help but feel good about the fact Logan had spoken to him.

"We better get you back there then." Kendall led the way to the car park where he climbed into the car Gustavo had bought them and waited for Logan to join him. Once both boys were all buckled in safely, Kendall pulled out onto the main road and headed for the freeway that would lead them back to their home.

Kendall couldn't help but notice Logan's uncertainty and worriedness as they drove back. Logan spent the majority of the drive staring out of the window. Kendall felt sorry for the boy and without thinking he placed his hand on Logan's knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Logan must have been so deep in his thoughts because he didn't even try to remove Kendall's hand.

They finally arrived at the Palm Woods and Logan was out of the car faster than a bullet from a gun. Kendall locked the car and sprinted after Logan. Logan burst through the door to 2J to see Joanna, Logan's mom, wrapped in the arms of Kendall's mom. Both moms were crying, although Joanna's crying seemed to be more hysterical than Jenifer's.

"Mom? Mom. I'm back. Now tell me what's going on." The two women broke their hug and Joanna slowly walked over to Logan and embraced him in a strong hug. "Mom, you're scaring me, please, tell me what's going on."

"S-s-sit down honey.." Joanna said while breaking the hug and offering a seat to Logan. Logan hesitantly took the seat while his mother sat next to him. She took one of Logan's hands and squeezed it quite tightly before she began to speak again. "Logan, sweetie. There's been an accident." Logan's eyes widened at the words. "Your father…he…he…he was driving home from work and…" a fresh set of tears began streaming from Joanna's eyes.

"Mom, please don't tell me…"

"He's gone honey."

"No, no he can't be! He just can't."

"His car was hit and the officers say he was pronounced dead on arrival." Kendall could tell that Logan's mom wanted to cry some more, but she just couldn't, there was nothing left in her to cry any more. Joanna looked at her son, expecting to see him fall to pieces before her. But to her surprise the boy just looked shocked. No tears. No sobbing. Just silence and shock.

"Logan. It's okay to be upset."

"I…I know. So when's the funeral?"

"Next week. But Logan…are you sure you're okay? You seem to be taking this a bit too well." His mother asked.

"It's just..It's just a lot to take in." Logan stood up and walked towards the hallway. "I'll be in my room." And he left without another word. Kendall, his mother and Joanna looked at each other, confused at Logan's behavior.

"It's just a lot to take in." Jenifer said turning to Joanna. "Now I'm going to help with anything you need okay?" Jenifer said, gently stroking Joanna's arm.

Kendall spent the rest of the day lounging on the sofa listening to his and Logan's mom talk about funeral plans. Jenifer had then insisted on taking Joanna out for something to eat to try and take her mind of the sudden loss of her husband, leaving Kendall alone in the living room.

The sun finally set and Kendall was starting to get tired. He hadn't seen Logan since he had disappeared earlier that day. Kendall heaved himself out of the indentation he had created on the sofa and shuffled towards his bedroom. The door was shut and he slowly opened it. The whole room was bathed in darkness. Kendall slowly closed the door and began removing his clothes to climb into bed. He stopped halfway removing his pants when he heard the soft sound of crying coming from Logan's bed. As Kendall's eyes adjusted to the light, he could make out a lump in Logan's duvet huddled right against the wall. Kendall finished removing his pants and replaced them with some pajama bottoms before slowly walking over to the two beds.

Kendall gently climbed onto the bed and shuffled his body closer to Logan's. He carefully placed his arm around him. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and laced his fingers with the blonde's.

Logan took this as a sign of safety that he could finally let it all come out. Tears began to flow from his eyes like the flood gates had just opened. Kendall just held him close, squeezing his hand, letting Logan know that he was there.

Logan shifted himself so he was now facing Kendall and buried his head in the crook of his neck. Kendall held Logan as close to his body as he could. Kendall hated seeing Logan this hurt, and there was nothing he could do now except showing him that he was there for him. He kissed the top of Logan's head and waited for the genius to cry himself to sleep.


End file.
